Like a Star in the Sky - ZeLink
by firewolf2012
Summary: A ZeLink oneshot. And as Link tells Zelda what he really feels, is he really aware of what s coming up in front of them? Rated T to be safe. I know it should have been a K but... eh. I DONT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA


_**Small Author`s note:**_

_**This is just a random fic, so basically I haven`t got a clue of what`s going to happen - LOL. Anyway, I am more than sure that it will have a happy ending. WHO DOESN`T LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS AFTER ALL? You know you do XD! **_

_**Anyways, on with the story.**_

* * *

Link rushed out of his house, almost stumbling because of his own tangled feet. He could feel his muscles weaken and feel like sand underneath his body, while the thumping in his chest grew faster and faster, until his heart seemed like it would burst out of his skin. His vision became blurry, as he could barely focus on things in front of him.

The young man finally managed to pull himself together and realize that what he was about to do wasn`t too much of a big deal. He was wearing the usual green tunic.

He started walking towards his loyal horse, Epona. She greeted him happily and knew immediately what her owner was up to. Animals can feel what goes on inside who they love. It`s like they could see right through us, like humans were windows - see-through, or transparent.

"You know where we`re heading don`t you?" Link started talking to his horse, as he was saddling up on her, "To the castle, then, Epona."

The mare started galloping smoothly and silently across the Hyrule fields, her legs moving across the ground like they were no heavier than a feather. She was always like that. As silent as a mouse, as fast as a cheetah, as wise as an owl and as brave as a lion. That made Link never doubt the animal, knowing that probably she knew more than him.

The journey didn`t take long at all. Shortly, the two of them arrived in front of the great castle walls, the moon starting to rise slowly in the sky. There were no clouds to be seen, leaving the stars shining brightly on their own.

The young man dismounted his horse and waved it goodbye as he walked across the wooden bridge and into the castle`s garden. There, he saw a beautiful figure, standing, waiting for him. It was Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, and the person that had stolen his heart in secrecy.

"Hello, my Princess." Link whispered faintly, yet it was enough for Zelda to hear perfectly.

She turned around and smiled, her ocean blue eyes digging deep into the hero`s, "Hello, my Hero."

They both chuckled shortly, as Link approached her, holding his hand out to her. She took it happily, and followed the young man out towards the fields. They were heading towards Lake Hylia, also known as Zelda`s favourite place.

The two jumped on Epona and the mare took them to the lake, her gallop even smoother as she knew who she was carrying.

Minutes later, they were right by the great waters, staring at their own reflections. The horse disappeared into the night, and was going to return as soon as Link would whistle that special song of their`s.

They sat down of the soft grass and looked up at the sky. No matter how many times they tried, they could never count the stars that were scattered across the dark curtain above them. When the two were little, counting the little shining dots up there was their favourite game, and we all know that favourites never change.

"Zelda?" Link broke the silence suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Just look at the stars... Imagine that there weren`t millions of them, but just one. One little shining star." he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Now take that one shining star and place it in the middle of the dark night sky. Imagine how that star has to shine on top all that darkness, without any help from its over friends. But then, it would still be visible, therefore meaning that not even all the darkness in the world can cover light. Even if that light is nothing more but a tiny star." his words ran freely out of him, as if his brain wasn`t controlling them anymore.

"That`s true... A wonderful thing to imagine."

"Zelda?"

"Yep?"

Link forced all of his courage to come to life in order to keep going... "Zelda.. I... I lo... I love you."

The princess looked at him, astonishment plainly written across her face.

"To me.." he continued, "To me you are like a star. A star on top of all the darkness that could ever exist. A star, that in my heart, it shall never stop shining. Because I love you."

The young woman had ran out of words. There was nothing she could say, other than, "I love you too..." and slowly she pressed her lips against his...

* * *

_20 years later_

__Link rushed to see Zelda. They had told him that her situation got worse. She had cancer...

His feet ran as fast as they could as he sprinted towards the castle`s hospital. The doctors were doing their best to keep her alive, but there is no cure for cancer. A tear ran down his cheek. His heart speeded up furiously.

As soon as he arrived, the doctors let him in immediately. They led him to her room and there she was, lying on the bed that they had provided for her. Everybody left the room, so that the man could speak with his wife.

"Zelda?" he whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, a smile spreading across her face weakly.

"Hello..." she managed to say.

"How are you feeling?"

"Worse... I`ve never felt as weak as I feel right now..." she paused for a bit, "Except for that time when you told me you love me. Remember?"

He did. How could he ever forget?

"You still are my star, and you`ll always be..." he said quietly, more tears washing down his face.

Zelda`s breathing grew heavier and heavier.

"You`ll take care of our daughter, won`t you? Please do... she needs you... And... you won`t forget me, will you?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes I will take care of her, and I shall never forget you." he was crying completely by the time he got to finish his sentence, "Zelda, despite all the darkness and problems in my mind, you shall always shine brighter than anything else that could ever find its way in there. You must never forget, that not even all the darkness in the world could cover one little shining star."

She smiled, very weakly, "Good...bye... Link... I promise... we shall... meet again... some day..." and with that, her eye lids closed silently and she was gone.

"Goodbye, Zel...da..." he was drowning in his own tears, his eyes already red from all the crying.

_But when you lose somebody you love, you don`t really lose them... they just move to a special place in your heart..._

* * *

_**Wow. That was pretty sad. Maybe not really a happy ending... but who cares? The last sentence was based on something that Mrs Frankenstein said in the movie Frankenweenie. Just saying. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Now could you please review?**  
_

_**And by the way, I might improve this later on, because as you have already noticed, it`s not really good. Ah well, anyway.  
**_


End file.
